dragonball_omegafandomcom-20200213-history
Recoomians
Recoomian: Recoomians are tough, physically powerful warriors. They look somewhat like enormous, muscular humans of truly Herculean proportions, the shortest Recoomian still dwarfs most humans, and the weakest still look like humans on a strict steroid regimen. Most Recoomians have tall heads (and foreheads), tuft-like hair of varying shades of red, and large eyes with small irises. Strength above all else, even from other races. If one were to call a Recoomian stupid, nothing out of the ordinary would happen, if they were instead called weak, a fight would immediately break out. The leader of a group of Recoomians is always the strongest, and any change of leadership is always through a one-on-one fight between challenger and current leader. This fight can occur at any time, even in the middle of a war if the leader agrees to it (they usually do). Those displaced from leadership in this way usually leave their group in shame and, if previously independent from servitude, go to Blue Star to serve an Icer. Recoomians who serve Icers are not viewed negatively by their brethren, as Icers are inherently strong and Recoomians have a long history of being subservient to them. Recoomians do not hold intelligence or mental acuity in very high regard. They believe such things are unnecessary to those who are strong enough. Such traits are not despised by Recoomians, however, they only hate those who use them as an excuse for their physical weakness. Most Recoomians are just smart enough to use basic technology of other races with some guidance, but have never invented anything useful. Average Height: 7' (213 cm) Average Weight: 250 pounds (113 kg) Life Span: 50 years. Rare few, who do not die in combat or accidents, can live up to 110 years. Interesting Traits: Though slow and lumbering, Recoomians are graceful dancers. Example: Recoome (Rikuum). ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (49 additional points, max of 17 in 1 stat) Int 14 Mnt 17 Str 31 Dex 22 Stm 25 Spd 15 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Recoomians gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 15*STM+30*level KI: 10*MNT+15*level LP: 8*STM HP Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 7, 14, 21, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Medium Races receive a free Fighting Style at level 1. This also counts towards their INT limit. Pick six powers at level 1. You gain two powers per level up, which may not be picked from the same tree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Ment) Recoomians gain +1 to Hand to Hand and Sword Damage per 25 Max HP they have. (Ment) Recoomians gain Max HP/750 to all Strikes and Dodges. Temporary increases to maximum HP, such as through superforms or statboosters, does not affect this. (Phys) Recoomians are very hard to tire. They have STM*2 Endurance and any powers that allow a Recoomian to regain Endurance gives them double the normal amount. (Phys) Recoomians use STR/4 for their STR mod instead of the regular STR/5. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Phys) Unrelenting Toughness This power can not be taken until level 3. It grants the Recoomian a natural resistance of his STR/4. With the Resistance Z power, this becomes STR*3/4. (Ment) Adrenaline Boost This power can not be taken until level 5. This power may only be activated when the Recoom falls below 50% of their maximum HP. The first time its activated in a battle it may be done in response to receiving damage and does not take an action. Afterwards, it takes an action to de-activate it, re-activate it or change whether it is in "Offense" or "Defense" mode. If the Recoomian ever recovers to above 50% of their max HP during the fight then this power instantly de-activates. However, if this happens, Adrenaline Boost can be re-activated immediately as a 'free' action when they are knocked below 50% again. While active, the Recoom gains +1 APR and they may select Offense or Defense. If they select Offense; they deal +50% Damage (does not affect Bulk/PKU), which is halved for multi attacks, and gain +level/3 to all strikes. If they select Defense; then they reduce all incoming damage by -50% or -25% if they block. They also gain level*3 Resistance. However, during Adrenaline Boost all END costs are doubled for the rest of the fight, or until the Recoomian deactivates this power. While active, the Recoomian may not use the powers Rest, Rejuvenate or the Invent Meditation. This counts as a Superform. * Offensive template: ((base damage+str mod)+misc mods)*1.50+bulk * Defensive Template (Not Blocking) taken after shields and armor) * .50 - Resistance * Defensive Template (With Blocking): taken after shields and armor)/2 * .75 - Resistance (Ment) Recoom Boom! This power can not be taken until level 6 and requires the Adrenaline Boost power. This is a special Ki attack that is only usable in a grapple and only when the Recoomian is considered the attacker. When this power is used, the Recoomian screams "RECOOM BOOM", replacing 'RECOOM' with their own name. They fire a burst of Ki from their mouth at the same time the Recoomian squeezes their victim in a vicious bear hug. It deals 1d6*10 damage per two levels of the Recoomian, plus all their bonuses to Ki attacks, plus their STR/2. The damage is Unpreventable and the Recoomian does not take damage from this attack unlike normal ki attacks in a grapple. It costs 15 Ki per 1d6*10 and can be used once every other round. It can not gain bonuses from Powerful Ki User, any Bulking powers or anything that multiplies damage (Damaging aura, Berserker, Wild Ki, etc). Template: ((1d6*10 per 2 levels, round down)+MNT/5+STR/2+Misc Ki Mods) UP/AP